


General O'Neill

by AmyJ10



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJ10/pseuds/AmyJ10
Summary: The random musings of a Major on her first day at the SCG.





	General O'Neill

**Author's Note:**

> So if Stargate were to come back in some way this is how I would like the first scene to go. I'm ready for this, I'm sure we all are. 
> 
> Thank you so much to anyone who takes the time to read this and to anyone who takes the times to review. 
> 
> Thank you also to EVERYONE who voted for me in the SJMA awards, I have been following them since they first started and I am delighted to now have two under my belt. Thank you. 
> 
> There is no angst in this fic... I don't know how this happened but enjoy.

Major Olivia Thomas stands nervously in the briefing room. She stares at the Stargate, a device she had heard about just three years ago, a device that she had been desperate to go through since the day her superior officer told her about it. She can’t believe that she’s finally here.

Olivia has spent three years learning everything she could about the Stargate programme and the people who saved the world multiple times while she was at high school or college. She had learnt that for ten years there were substantial threats to earth and that various teams had been put together to explore other planets and to find technology to protect earth from its enemies. She had also learnt that in the ten years since there had been very little conflict resolution or defence needed and that the programme had simply been used to explore and gain medicines. 

She had begged her General to send her to the SGC but he had refused, there was no need for her to be there, they had the people they needed and while there was no threat it was unlikely that they would need anyone else. 

When she was told she was going to the mountain she was elated, until she took the time to look at her commanders’ face. He had explained that there had been an attack on the SCG from an unknown alien and that earth was, once again, in danger. 

So here she was. 

Olivia’s mouth had almost dropped wide open when she was informed that General O’Neill would be with her shortly. General O’Neill, THE General Jack O’Neill. She didn’t even realise he was back in charge. She had read every mission report the man had ever written, he was one of her heroes. Everything she had heard about him over the past three years had convinced her that he was the best officer she would ever know of and she couldn’t believe that she was about to meet him. 

She had been informed that his once team, SG1, had been disbanded and she’d had to hide her disappointment in realising that she would not be meeting Daniel Jackson, Teal’c and Colonel Carter when she got to the SGC. She had found herself transfixed by SG1, their dynamic, their legacy. She had found herself at a loss when she had finally finished reading through the hundreds of mission reports written by the team. They were unique. She wanted more, she wanted to know everything about them.

She had enjoyed reading Jonas Quin, Vala Mal Doran And Cameron Mitchel’s mission reports too but it was the original SG1 that had fascinated her. General O’Neill, Colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal’c saved the world numerous times, they’d literally been to hell and back. The team had died together several times, they had lost Daniel Jackson for an entire year and yet they still remained the tightest team in the SGC, there was nothing that they couldn’t do. Colonel Carter had once blown up a sun!

She wants to meet the whole team, to watch them interact. She wants to meet Teal’c, she wants to find out about his history about what it was that made him give up on the Goa’uld he had served for his entire life. She wonders if, after more than 10 years on earth, if he feels at home when he’s here? 

She wants to ask Daniel Jackson about how it feels to know that he was right about aliens building the pyramids. She knows the man has known great loss, his wife being the first casualty of the Goa’uld war that started such a long time ago. Even with his great loss, anyone who speaks of Jackson speaks of his deep passion and sense of justice. She wonders how difficult it was for him as a civilian to suddenly have to follow military rules. 

Sometimes she’s embarrassed about how invested she is in this team, this team that is no longer even together but there’s something about them that has captured her attention and admiration. 

Olivia wonders what her team would be like, would she bond with them as SG1 had bonded? Will she be the only woman like Colonel Carter was for so long?

She thinks about Colonel Carter a lot, while General O’Neill is one of her heroes, Colonel Carter is her idol. She is amazed at how much the woman had done in her career, how many glass the ceilings she has smashed her way through. Olivia has spent hours upon hours studying mission reports and she remains in awe of the woman. She wonders if she will meet her? She had already thought about the possibility but now that she’s here she starts to panic, what would she say? 

The last thing Olivia would want is to look like an idiot in front of one of the smartest women in the world. She tries to calm herself, it’s unlikely that the other woman will be here. The last she heard she had a huge promotion, no one could confirm where she was but just that she would be very busy for the foreseeable future. 

Olivia wonders if Colonel Carter might come to visit General O’Neill; Although she had tried not to listen to gossip she couldn’t help but hear about the rumoured feelings between the two. She had been told of a time when they were forced to admit feeling under duress, but she chose to avoid any further conversation about the two. It didn’t seem right thinking of them in that way when there was no way to confirm or deny the rumours but she couldn’t help but want it to be true. Was it stupid to hope that two people she had never even met had found love? On paper they were exact opposites but even in Colonel Carter’s earliest mission reports there is a clear admiration for O’Neill, perhaps that turned to more? 

Olivia sighs, for all she knows either one of them could be married to someone else. Perhaps she’d listened to the rumours a little more intently that she was willing to admit? She feels ridiculous for being so invested in a relationship that probably doesn’t exist so she pushes it to the back of her mind. 

Discounting the rumours, Olivia accepts that there is every chance that she could come into contact with Daniel Jackson, Teal’c and Colonel Carter, that they may come to visit   
O’Neill. She feels like meeting Jackson and Teal’c would be easy, she could chat to them without making a fool of herself, but Colonel Carter? Olivia knows that Colonel Carter paved the way for countless women in the SGC and in positions of authority, Olivia herself had only got to this point in her career thanks to a grant from a foundation set up to honour Carter. She couldn’t believe that the very woman who allowed her to flourish in her career was the same woman who had saved earth from destruction on countless occasions. 

Olivia knows she needs to prepare an excellent first line just in case she ever does meet the woman, she’ll work on it once she’s met General O’Neill, she’s already prepared herself to meet him. She’s promised herself that’s he won’t gush about the amount of incredible things the man has done, she won’t tell him she’s ecstatic to be working with him. 

She will simply introduce herself, listen to everything he has to say and thank him for the opportunity. 

She straightens up as she hears movement behind her, this is it. She turns around ready to face General Jack O’Neill, she’s mid salute when a lone figure enters the room. Olivia’s salute falters and her mouth opens in shock. 

“Major Thomas, welcome to the team.” A hand reaches out to shake, Olivia recovers and grasps it. 

“Colonel Carter, it’s incredible to meet you!” Olivia gushes, shaking the other woman’s hand over enthusiastically. “I’ve wanted to meet you for… Well, ever since I found out about the Stargate- Before that, I uh, I was awarded the Samantha Carter grant eight years ago-“

“I know,” Sam smiles, she knows all about Olivia Thomas and she's impressed. 

“I have read everything you’ve ever written and only just about understood half of it. I’ve studied your mission reparts and…You blew up a sun!“ She stops and takes a breath, still stunned to see the older woman in front of her. “Wow, it is an honor to meet you Ma’am.” She feels as though she’s speaking faster than she ever has before. She looks down and realises that Colonel Carter’s hand is still grasped in hers, she pulls away with an embarrassed smile. 

She watches as Colonel Carter takes a seat at the head of the briefing room table and her eyes widen. “Are...are you doing my induction? I was told it would be General O’Neill, not that I mind at all,” she stutters. Olivia knows she is giving an awful first impression, she hopes that the other woman will stay around long enough for her to prove that she is more than just a fangirl.

Sam smiles, watching as the major nervously stumbles through her words. She remembers being this person a very long time ago, although she’s certain Thomas won’t be offering to arm wrestle her anytime soon. Sam allows the younger woman to finish and take a breath before she speaks. 

“Ahhh, no one told you,” Sam offers a kind smile, watching as Olivia frowns, her confusion evident.

“Told me what Ma’am?”

“General Jack O’Neill is not in command of this base, I am.”

Olivia’s frown deepens, why was she told that she would be working under General O’Neill? Then she sees it, Colonel Carter’s name tag attached to her dress blues, only it doesn’t say Colonel Carter at all. 

“You can call me General O’Neill.”


End file.
